


Kingsman: The following disaster

by AgentShadowTribute



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentShadowTribute/pseuds/AgentShadowTribute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the following event of Valentines Doomsday, life takes an interesting turn for Eggsy. He is now an official agent and a true member of the Kingsman Service. The story follows all the new changes in the Kingsman system. Harry's last demand is for them to hire a new agent with a secret identity and no failed missions! Merlin's not so sure he agrees with this new change. Some romantical parings may appear further out in the following chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The secret agent

 

**_Authors note!_ **

* * *

 

**_This is basically my first Kingsman fanfiction, and I am only familiar with the movie and information posted online. I hope this fic will be something other fans out there like and find interesting! Since I am new to this fandom in particular, I clearly don’t know everything. If I haven’t gotten some of the information on track, the fault is mine, I also tried to not to make it all similar to the original, I tried making a storyline that was more my own further out by the ending._ **

**_Hope I caught your attention with this story! More chapters to come if you want to read further into my story!_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman or the characters, only my own OC’s._ **

* * *

 

The air was thick; adrenalin was coursing through his body, making him feel everything he didn’t when he previously had his nice little visit with the Crown Princess Tilde of Sweden. It all occurred to him now. The doomsday prep ready to launch and kill every other human kind out in the world _was over_. He had shot, killed and murdered plenty of people after his _upgrade_ in _The Kingsman Service._ But today was the heaviest, most mind-blowing day of Eggsy’s twenty-year old life. He couldn’t even stand properly as he walked out of the cell, leaving the Princess behind as he sluggishly dragged himself through the hall, placing his hand up against the wall for support as he went. The _nerd glasses,_ which he held in his other hand _,_ were now a little bit damaged. A small crack on one of the lenses were noticeable, it was a shame really. Even if wearing those stupid glasses weren’t exactly his favourite part of being an agent.

At last Eggsy came in sight much to Merlin’s concern, as he was observing the areas around him from the private jet.

 

‘’How are you, champ?’’ The Scottish man was sitting in his chair in front of the computers and largely important data. His hands were folded in his lap, and by the lookof it he knew what was up.

  ‘’I just want to get the _fuck_ out of here.’’ Eggsy made an entrance as he plopped down in one of the seats, tiredly closing his eyes; moving his hand up to cover his face.

 Merlin pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose as they had sunk down. ‘’Very well, home it is then.’’ He stood up and gave Eggsy a firm pat on the shoulder as he made his way past him. ‘’You did good, boy.’’

 He stopped as he reached the cockpit, but didn’t turn around as he spoke in wise words, as he would tend to do. ‘’He would’ve been proud of what you accomplished today.’’

 

* * *

 

They landed in London, in the garden by the headquarters of the Kingsman Service.

 It was quiet as they entered the ridiculously large house. The feel to it was rather different. Maybe things had changed. At least that was Eggsy’s first thought on being back in the game. He never imagined walking on the floorboards of the Secret Service ever again, as he failed his last test. Fate was definitely paying him up on a good deed.

 ‘’Glad to be back I see?’’ Merlin’s voice was a bit faint behind him as he closed the door shut, caring his _important_ things with him in his briefcase.

 ‘’I have to admit, it’s pretty fucking sick to be back.’’ He turned his head and smiled, giving his response back to Merlin.

 He just shook his head, due to Eggsy’s horrible choice of words. ’’You really are something huh, Eggsy.’’ Merlin walked ahead of him, as the young boy followed behind. ‘’Now, let’s get you sorted.’’

 

* * *

 

The day quickly went by and it was now evening, the last beams of sun were coming through the window giving off a red-yellowish glow. Eggsy was given a room of his own to stay in, as long as he was a part of the Service and participated in activities he was told to do.

 He walked around, taking it all in.

 _''This is really happening. You get to be a bloody agent. Go on missions, get sick weapons, shoot people and stuff!’’_ These thoughts had been wandering through his mind all day, and it didn’t seem like they would stop any second soon.

 Suddenly a few knocks were heard right on the outside of his bedroom door.

 ‘’Yeah?’’ He stood up slowly, wondering what kind of person that would be standing on the other side; there wasn’t anyone in particular he had been seen around today.

 

_Knock knock._

Again, there was a rapid sound of someone wanting to enter.

 He took a hold of the door handle, and carefully pushed it down as he swung the door open with force not sure if there would be an enemy he could be facing right at that moment. If so, he would be fucked. No gun or weapon was near for him to use. _Way to go on getting accepted into this Service in the first place Eggs_ y he told himself, sarcastically.

 

 His eyes widened and his face was filled with relief as he saw the person standing before him was not a cold hearted murderer, but his good friend Roxy.

 

‘’Eggsy, you made it!’’ She exclaimed, and went forward to hug him.

 He was caught off guard and awkwardly hugged her back. ‘’Course I did, Roxy.’’

 She let go and playfully hit him in the arm. ‘’It’s Lancelot, you prick.’’

 ‘’Gotten tougher, have ya?’’ He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he had a smirk placed on his face.

 She shook her head and chuckled. ‘’Wouldn’t expect a different point of view from you, Eggsy.’’

 He moved his hand up and coughed in an obvious manner. ‘‘Appreciate it if you called me Galahad from now on, missy.’’

 

Her eyes rolled as she blew his comment off, keeping silent. ‘’Come on, Merlin wanted us to be present in the lab. He told there would be important news.’’ Her gaze drifted off him as she turned around, and walked down the hall where she’d previously come from. Her shoes were heard making a clicking sound while making her way towards the lab.

 Eggsy closed the door behind him, and hurriedly followed Roxy.

 

‘’Lancelot… Galahad.’’

 

Merlin was an excellent observer. He could always feel the presence of a person or tell when someone entered a room where he was present himself. It may have been his many years of work as a Kingsman agent…Those days were over now, and Eggsy was slightly worried he would only see the walls of the Kingsman headquarters and labs for the rest of his life rather than being out in the field.

 

‘’As you may know I gathered you here today for a reason.’’ He was busy writing something down on the computer, Eggsy took notice of this.

 

They walked further into the room and Roxy sat down in a high chair with a tall metal table. Eggsy, being as noisy as he was, walked up close to Merlin and caught some of the words written on the screen.

_Preparation. New recruits. Leading role._

_-Agent North._

 This caught his attention. Who was _North?_

Eggsy’s eyes were printed on the screen, and it seemed to have caught Merlin’s attention. He pressed a button and made the screen go black. He turned around to face them; but Eggsy was already out of his sight, walking around like nothing happened.

 

 Merlin took his glasses off and got a handkerchief out of his left chest pocket. He cleaned the glass and brought it up into the lighting focusing on the particles.

 ‘’Why you got us here, mate?’’ Eggsy was an impatient human being and had no time to waist on silent treatment from the man sitting upon them.

 Merlin placed his glasses back where they belonged, and put the handkerchief back into his pocket. Taking his time settling into the current situation.

 

 ‘’Patience, Galahad.’’…

  _A few seconds passed before he stood up, and continued._

 … ‘’After Harry passed along-‘’ He started, letting his hands come together and rest behind his back. His posture was straight, making him appear subtler.

 ‘’-We found orders from him, what to expect if his death were to occur. His last demands were to get hold of a new agent. This is a marine- highly qualified agent that spent years developing a good fate for the Secret agencies around the world. ’’

 

Eggsy and Roxy were both eagerly listening, these news were shockingly surprising.

 ‘’-And I would appreciate if you two didn’t go against this decision.’’ His words were precise and stern. ‘’We are getting new recruits at any given time these couple of days. I would appreciate grown up behaviour, and team work.’’ His eyes rested on Eggsy, making the point more relevant to him.

 

‘’Any questions?’’

 Roxy raised an eyebrow at him, and opened up her mouth to speak. ‘’Merlin, who is this new secret agent?’’

 He took a few steps closer towards them; his face still deadly serious.

 ‘’To be honest, we don’t know the gender of the agent. The only information we’ve been given is-‘’ He picked up his beloved clipboard that was lying underneath the metal table in a drawer, the drawer was not open _of course,_ but held closed by a secret code.

 

Merlin read up the information:

 Agent: North.

_Age: 25._

_Gender: Unknown._

_Country: Unknown._

_Description: Dark haired_ _Caucasian,_ _brown eyes, athletic build._

_Has a degree in combat skills, training of recruits and computer filed data._

After he was done he placed the clipboard onto the metal table, with force. Leaving the sound of the board as an echo into the room as they all kept quiet.

 Eggsy had no idea why, but he suddenly developed the feeling of guilt. All that information was the sound of a very good agent that didn’t take no for an answer, and  would get accepted anywhere. He was suddenly aware of Merlin’s danger in this position. The unknown agent had all the abilities and education that Merlin had, heck  the agent even seemed to have good appearance in the work he or she did. Not someone who got fired after a day or two of work.

 

 Roxy suddenly broke the silence. ‘’The unknown agent won’t take your position though, right?’’ There was a weak little twist in her voice as she ended her sentence.

 When he didn’t answer, she asked again. ‘’Right…?’’

 Merlin was taken aback from the question asked by her. He picked up his clipboard and turned around, not showing any affection towards them; just let his face seem ice cold, as it would appear sometimes when he tried to keep it all-professional.

 

‘’I will see the two of you tomorrow, sharp at 7am for the new recruiting.’’ He told them, and sat down in his chair once again, finding some paper work and a pen.

 ‘’-Meeting dismissed.’’

 


	2. Troublemaker part 1: Agent North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new chapter, more to come soon!  
> Tell me what you think, I appreciate your feedbacks, helps my writing!

Darkness. It was the only thing visible to Eggsy.

 He woke up exhaling a sharp breath, as if someone had punched him. Sweat was dripping down his forehead in tiny drops. He tried to observe his surroundings, and could definitely tell he was no longer sleeping in his bed. His body was hanging limply and his arms were firmly held onto something from the ceiling. He moved his hand over to the other, trying to free it; he felt a thick rope knotted around his wrist. There was no way of escaping this, he thought. It was quiet wherever he was being held captive, and he noticed he didn’t wear any clothing, besides his underwear.

 An extremely sharp light was all of a sudden turned on, and he couldn’t see anything. All he could manage was to close his eyes tightly as the light was too bright for him.

 ‘What the _shit_ , who the _fuck_ is doing this?’’ He grunted as he tried to stay in place, his body swung from side to side within any movement.

 Out of the darkness he could hear a clicking sound, someone walking towards him. This was not the way he wanted to spend his first time back as a Kingsman agent. He could’ve been abducted by a villain for all he knew, probably even be getting killed.

 

And then it would say in his agents report, something like:

_Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin/ Galahad: 20_

_Fate: Death_

_Cause of death: Tortured and killed after his first day as an agent._

Like hell, he wouldn’t. He would not let that happen, that would be rank, not under any circumstances would that happen. He was deadly serious…

 Too soon?

 

The silhouette of a person became present, and it was all Eggsy could make out of the person standing there. There was a sound that suddenly went off and the person had pressed some kind of button. At that moment Eggsy fell one level down with a quick jolt that went through his body as a sharp pain, it made him yell out. As he looked down at the same time, he could see water underneath him. It was water all around him, filled in a large tub.

 ‘’I would be still, if I were you.’’ The person spoke, but much to Eggsy’s surprise it wasn’t a mental old man keeping him captive and kidnapped, as he thought it would be. It was someone who had more of an interesting voice, and then he saw the person before him.

 It was a woman’s.

 ‘’The water is electrocuted, any wrong movement and you’ll be deadly fried.’’ Her voice was slightly dark, and alluring. He could still hear the clicking-sound of her heels as they hit the ground while she was walking around.

 He looked around him again, but still saw nothing.

 

‘’Let me down, now!’’ He desperately yelled out, trying not to swing around as much. One wrong movement and he would be in a pretty messy situation.

 

There was a coy laughter heard from the woman.

 

‘‘You’re a smart kid, right? Tell me about Harry Hart’s secret files and the new agent, and I’ll let you go.’’ She was more demanding as she spoke now.

 ‘’I don’t bloody know what you’re talking about!’’ His body was starting to feel weaker as he used all his strength on keeping himself up, without causing so much pain through his body. The rope was digging into his skin at his wrists, and he bit his teeth together pulling himself up with his hands around the ropes.

 ‘’I don’t believe you.’’ She scoffed, and then she walked away.

 Eggsy panicked a bit, the bright light was turned off and the normal roof lighting was back on. He could see a glimpse of her face, as it happened. She was pretty young actually; he didn’t think she would turn out to be the person he saw before him.

 ‘’Goodbye, agent Galahad.’’ She winked at him, and pressed the button to the machine.

 A loud noise was heard. An alarm went off and before he knew it he flew straight down into the ice-cold water, which was pretty far from where he was hanging up in the air. But then, there was nothing. His body was heavily at the bottom of the tub, and he realized it moments after. He had no air left in his lungs, and he pushed his feet against the ground floor swimming up to the surface. He quickly swam over to the edge of the tub and held onto the cold metal, breathing hard against it.

 

‘’Congratulations, you didn’t screw up as much as I thought you would.’’ It was the woman’s voice, ringing in his ears again.

 

_It was a test, just a bloody test! How could I have not see that coming!_ He thought, as he was slumped against the edge. He rested his head against the metal and hit his hand harshly against the wall of the tub in anger.

 ‘’Jesus Christ.’’ He cursed, and placed both of his hands on the metal and pushed himself up, jumping out of the tub. Hitting the ground and almost falling over due to the shock he had gotten; it took over his body making his legs shaky and weak, like jelly.

 A door opened on the other side of the largely dark spaced room, and Merlin emerged through with his clipboard. Along his side came Roxy, who was in the same position as Eggsy. She was soaked and her hair was dripping wet, she seemed at bit shaky as well standing with a blanket covering her body.

 The woman set her eyes on Eggsy, making eye contact, as he looked straight back at her. She had dark brown hair, which reached down to her chest. Eyes brown, as far as Eggsy could tell. Her face was surprisingly pretty, and she seemed to be using eyeliner and makeup, which he hadn’t seen any other of the girls around this place wear. Her body was shown to be really fit, yet a tad curvy. She was also, to Eggsy’s attention, wearing a black tight fitting dress. As he would describe her, she was a fit bird.

She took a few steps closer to him, and brought her hand out for him to shake.

 

‘’I am agent North.’’ She said, presenting herself as the unknown agent they had previously heard about.

 

‘’Wait. Hold on. Are you-‘’ Eggsy couldn’t even bring himself to shake her hand as he was truly shocked. She didn’t seem pleased as he decided not to shake it. She rather took notice in what he was busy with instead, as her look went further down his body.

 

He looked down and cursed out to himself again. ‘’Bullocks-‘’ He put both his hands in front of his underwear, and stood there as a poor loser; losing all his dignity. He forgot that his thoughts had wandered and that he was thinking about the way she looked, and how nice her body was…

 

The situation happening came to Merlin’s attention, and he hurried over with a blanket for Eggsy.

 

‘’I say we move into another room.’’ Merlin spoke up to them all, and North nodded walking confidently into the room next-door, not even bothering to acknowledge Roxy on the way over.

 

‘’Who on earth does she think she is?’’ Roxy annoyingly lashed out on Merlin as he came up to her with Eggsy behind. He only gave her a small smile as a response, and stopped by the door letting both Roxy and Eggsy walk through first. She groaned and bit her teeth together, keeping herself calm trying not to say anything she’d regret later on.

 

North found a comfy office chair that she gladly sat down in, before facing the three people in front of her. Merlin closed the door behind them, and gave an approving nod towards the new agent.

 

She nodded back and started her informational speech. ‘’I am North, the new agent.’’

 

The sound of her voice and accent was the way a posh Brit would talk. They had no idea which country she originated from, but taking it from perspective it was pretty accurate.

 

Her outer appearance was clearly being a leader type, demanding control over any situation given. She spoke in a way that would make you pay attention and feel slightly interested, clear and seducing. It would almost sound like she did it on purpose, but they didn’t really know her well enough to know that fact.

 

‘’I have been ordered here to help out with the new recruits and secret missions.’’ She stood up again, and crossed her arms over her chest as she slowly walked a few steps while talking. ‘’It has come to my attention you two are the new agents of the Kingsman Service here in London, therefore I had to test your abilities in such a case as the scene that were to happen today, where your life was at stake.’’

 

‘’That was for your own amusement?’’ Eggsy struck out, his accent getting thicker as he was fuming over the situation.

 ‘’Excuse me?’’ She looked shocked that he would even dare talking back at her with that tone in his voice.

 ‘’You heard me, ‘you a decent agent you could’ve told by examining us, or seen us preform some skill training. ‘’ He gestured with hands as he spoke.

 

‘’It was my decision to make, and I actually liked what I saw as an outcome.’’ She talked in a calm manner. ‘’Not the way you cried for help though, you shouldn’t need to do that, anyway you passed it. The end.’’

 

Eggsy opened his mouth as if to say something, and looked over at Merlin. ‘’Aren’t you going to do something? You can’t let her treat us like that.’’

 

Merlin understood Eggy’s frustration, but he still didn’t agree with his comment on the subject. ‘’I did tell you to act proper towards the new agent, and other people who decide your fate here. You are being immature; I suggest you go ahead with Roxy and calm down. Until then, dinner will be served in the dining hall in approximately two hours. Better hurry up.’’ He opened the door for them, as a gentleman would.

 

Eggsy stood in silence, and Roxy looked taken aback as well. Merlin’s attitude had suddenly changed back to when he was _their_ recruit leader. Maybe all of this pressure was making him upset and angry. Eggsy saw no other option than to leave immediately without saying a word, it wasn’t worth it. _He_ clearly wasn’t worth it.

 

‘Before you leave.’’ She called out before they left the room. ‘’Recruits are here, _Tuesday_ , tomorrow morning. Training will start _Wednesday at 6:00am_ , understood? I want you two there, presenting yourself and giving the information the newbies need to know, like when you were recruited. Also Merlin and I will be in the room next to where the recruits will be sleeping, and we’ll see their every move and behaviour. Even yours, so don’t blow it.’’

 

When she was done speaking, Eggsy ignored the fact that he needed to answer her and walked straight out in a hurry, with his towel still around him.

 

‘’We’ll be there.’’ Roxy said, and took a look at Merlin for brief moment before she headed out. She thought he would at least give her a look of compassion and understanding, but his professional side had already stepped into business.

 

* * *

 

 

‘’I cannot believe him! Why didn’t he back us up?’’ Eggsy was a firework of anger as he and Roxy were walking back to their rooms; he had been complaining the whole time.

 

‘’Eggsy, calm down.’’ She told him, as she was pretty fed up with his angry thoughts. ‘’It isn’t as if he’s on our side or anything. He just has to do his job, can’t you see it from his perspective for once?’’

 

He shook his head. ‘’Na-ah. No- nada. I am fuming.’’

She sighed and walked ahead of him as she was freezing, only wearing the towel around her cold body. ‘’Well, go and hit something then. Get it out- I need to take a hot shower at this second.’’ And with that she was out of his sight, quickly making her way to the bathroom, the bathroom everyone staying on the same floor needed to share.

 

He had been walking for a while and was now at his room. He rested his head on the wooden door in front of him, still out in the hall. He closed his eyes and groaned. Times were going to get rough with the new agent in charge, he didn’t even know if he could be coming along on the huge missions again. Maybe V-day was his one and only mission where he’d actually succeeded and saved the world, being the type of agent that Harry once was. He hit his hand against the door, and let it slide down again.

 

He needed to get out of this place.

Just for the evening.

He couldn’t bear the thought of having to sit and be nice around the dining table.

 

He opened his eyes and the door to his room. He knew exactly where to go for escaping reality for a while…


	3. Troublemaker part 2: Eggsy/Galahad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter out the last day of Easter, with an epic fight scene, hope you like it!

Outside the darkness was beginning to settle for the evening, and the streetlights were shining down onto the ground along the way. Eggsy was walking quickly, with his hands firmly placed in the pockets of his jacket. He was wearing his usual outfit, as to before he became a Kingsman. This was your usual old jeans, caps and a simple shirt underneath a black and yellow bomber jacket, just as simple as that. He rounded a corner and walked ahead. Sounds of other people’s footsteps were heard behind him, and he turned around multiple times to be sure no one was there to kick his ass or steal his money. It wasn’t as if the neighborhoods were all nice and lovely. He decided to stop for a second, and look around at his surroundings. It was all silent, the only thing you could hear was the cars driving by in the distance, and Eggsy’s hesitant breathing. With that he decided to _not give a fuck_ , and simply continued.

 

He stopped in front of a house, and not just any house. This was a fancy one, hidden away from other people. Eggsy reached for a key in his pocket, and walked up to the porch slowly putting the key into its place in the keyhole of the door. It clicked, and slowly opened up.

 

It was cold inside and there were no signs of any human’s presence, it hadn’t been for a while. He closed the door, and sighed as he took a few steps around in the hall. He took his steps further and walked up the stairs, to the second floor. There he saw the room, the room in which he had been ripped apart.

 

_It was Harry’s study._

His face was filled with concern as he entered the room, which was still the same. All the out clips from the paper were there hanging on the wall, in his honor. The only light in the room was the beam streaming from the last bit of sun in the window. He took a seat in Harry’s dusty old office chair, and opened the drawer of the desk. There was half a bottle of whiskey left, and Eggsy took it out and poured some into a glass present on the desk. He took the glass and twirled the liquid around in the glass, staring into it with an empty look.

 

‘’If only you’d seen me now, breaking into your house, drinking your liquor.’’ He told himself, and scoffed at his comment. ‘’Cheers.’’ His feet were resting on the desk, with the chair slightly tilted backwards as he took a long sip from his drink.

 

A thud was heard down stairs. Much to Eggsy’s surprise he almost fell backwards, and coughed as the liquor had gone wrong as he swallowed, all at the same time. ‘’Shit, shit, shit.’’ He hurriedly stood up and tried to find a place to hide. He didn’t lock the door, and if there were anyone there he would be in trouble. Either he would be talked to in a bad manner of someone would come and fight him out of the house. Maybe it was drunken people needing a place to stay for the night.

 

After the thud, he heard the sound of something breaking. It was something that broke as it hit the floor, a glass or a vase. He seemingly heard someone comment on it though, ‘’you stupid wanker, keep quiet!’’ It was a voice he wasn’t familiar with, and he didn’t want to be either. The footsteps were all over the place now, and Eggsy could tell there weren’t only two persons underneath him. He cursed silently to himself, and tried to walk into the hall of the second floor. He shouldn’t have done that, because seconds after he heard the squad downstairs move. He froze and stood still as the people were now in human form in front of him.

 

Eggsy was standing by the doorframe of the room, and was staring into the eyes of the person ahead of him. It was an older man, and the first impression of him was oozing of evil. He had an awful long scar starting from his eye going further down to his cheek, his eye didn’t seem to function as well as it was all-blank. His hair was short, and gray. They were all wearing black gear, and had large weapons in their hands.

 

The leaders eyes squinted as he looked at Eggsy, his face filled with hatred. ‘’Agent, Galahad.’’ His voice was dark, and groggy as he spoke. ‘’We have been looking for you.’’ An evil smile appeared on his face and he directed with two fingers in the air for the other people in his squad to follow his lead as they went towards Eggsy.

 

He panicked and closed the door quickly in their faces. He put the lock on the door and ran over to the other side of the room to get a chair to block the door with. He stood against the wooden door as the evil man was pounding on it from the outside. ‘’Open up the door immediately! You are coming with us, dead or alive!’’

 

Eggsy was beyond out of ideas; he didn’t have his phone, or any gadgets to help him defeat these people. More banging was heard on the door, and all of a sudden he thought of Harry’s desk, there must be some kind of weapon in there he could use. He let go of the door, and ran over in a quick manner, and opened everything he possibly could open.

 

Out of his eyesight, the door was suddenly slammed down with a loud bang. The door was gone and now there was a hole leading a way out into the hall. The man with the scar was the first one to appear as he took two steps into the room. Two loud and heavy thumps against the floorboards. He had a gun in his hand, and made it ready to fire. Eggsy looked him in the eyes, or more correctly, _his eye._ And broke the silence by walking in front of the desk which he had previously hidden behind, opening his mouth to speak. ‘’I’d appreciate to live, thank you very much.’’ He swiftly moved his hand forward, letting a small net escape from the tiny gun he was holding in his hand, it shot out and hit his face. He had found the gadget in Harry’s drawer. Not one of the best, if he could say the least, but enough to distract.

 

The gun hit the floor as he threw it away, and in Eggsy’s sight it all went slow as he sprinted forward, his hands at his sides. As he reached the door where the man stood, clawing at his face to get the net off his face, Eggsy jumped up in front of him, grabbing the list above the door as he threw his whole body weight against him with his feet smashing his face, making him tumble and fall over back into the hall. His head hit the floor dangerously hard, and he seemed to have passed out. Eggsy had fallen back down as his plan had worked well enough, but not for long as another man came towards him from the stairs.

 

‘’Fucking, hell.’’ Eggsy cursed once again, and staggered backwards into another room with a lot of furniture in. He took the closest thing possible to him, a tiny wooden chair, and slammed it right across the guy’s head, making him unfocused. This was Eggsy’s moment to knock the air out of his lungs as he came close to his enemy, and took the gun out of his left side pocket as he did his damage. He aimed it right at his chest and fired it off. Blood was sprayed onto his face, as his opponent fell dead before him. He clearly hadn’t noticed, but there was suddenly a guy behind him with a knife ready to slit Eggsy’s throat. He managed to take a strong grip on his arm and kick his foot, making him unbalanced, throwing him into the ground before him. Another shot was fired.

 

Eggsy’s breathing became uneven. This wasn’t the day he thought he would be spending on getting killed by assassins, all alone.

 

He was done; they were all taken care off.

 

‘’I think you missed one.’’ A dark, ragged voice spoke from across the room.

 

Eggsy only laughed quietly to himself, getting tired of all this bullshit. ‘’Excuse me?’’ He raised an eyebrow and turned around to look at him. It was the man with the scar, the leader of the group.

 

‘’You heard me, just let us kill you and get this over with, mate.’’ His voice was awfully friendly all of a sudden. He noticed the gun in his hand at his side, and Eggsy held his tightly at hand too.

 

‘’I wouldn’t be so sure of that, _mate._ ’’ He backfired, and struck out his gun, pulling the trigger.

 

Only thing was, it didn’t go as planned.

 

There was an empty _click_ sound coming from his weapon. No bullet, no gunfire. Nothing.

 

The man laughed at Eggsy’s attempt to shoot him. He aimed his own gun at him instead, and gave him an evil smirk as he added, ‘’any last words?’’

 

Eggsy’s heartbeat raced, and his mouth got dry. He couldn’t defeat this man even if he wanted to at this point; out of his own actions he just closed his eyes and waited for the bullet to hit him. His eyes closed even tighter at the sound of the gun. A loud bang evolved into the room, and seconds after he wondered why he wasn’t already dead.

 

The man’s head was blown off, and his body fell limply against the floor, and the sight of the man standing behind with a gun in the air was a saint in Eggsy’s eyes.

 

It was Merlin.

 

He was shocked; he didn’t know what to say. Merlin lowered his gun, and looked at Eggsy. He seemed different. His glasses were gone, and were most likely replaced by contacts. He had black clothes on, which were one of the agents uniforms, with a bulletproof vest underneath. He came towards Eggsy in a rather quick speed, and stopped in front of his face.

 

‘’Galahad.’’ His dark voice spoke out loud. Eggsy had a frown on his face, waiting for the worst to come. ‘’What on earth are you doing, and in this house?’’

 

‘’I- I just...’’ He had no idea how to explain himself; he was in too much of a shock after seeing him saving his life. Merlin rubbed a hand against his face and over his head in frustration.

 

‘’Follow me.’’ He turned around and walked into the hall again, moving away from all the dead bodies lying around like it was no big deal. He motioned towards the study, and sat against the desk taking two of the glasses, that was still in tact, and poured some whiskey into them from the glass bottle that stood on the desk.

 

He took a sip of his own, and as Eggsy slowly entered the study he reached out with the drink in his hand, as Eggsy gladly took it.

 

‘’You know, there was an assassin here to kill you tonight.’’ He downed the rest of his drink.

‘’-And if you had been safe back at the headquarters, non of this would’ve happened.’’ His eyes met Eggsy’s now. They were serious and still.

 

‘’Merlin, how did you know I was here in the first place?’’ He stood awkwardly in front of him, with the drink in his hand.

 

‘’You think we’d let you go anywhere without a tracker put on you, we know you’re still under development, and you showed us that today. You would rather trust yourself and get killed than being safe with others to help you. No good first impression towards agent North, I must say.’’ He put the empty glass down, and stood up. ‘’You are acting just like him, you know.’’

 

Eggsy swallowed slowly as he heard all the words coming out of Merlin’s mouth. _He should’ve done better; he could’ve practically gotten killed tonight, but of course he didn’t listen as always. When was he going to learn?_

 

‘’I’m sorry.’’

 

Merlin looked shocked at first, as this was the words Eggsy chose to speak out loud with, but let it go, afterwards. Not saying much.

 

‘’At least you didn’t die.’’ He took courage to give him a smile, and as Eggsy noticed this, he smiled back at him. ‘’We should be getting back, before more backup decide to come and swoop over the situation, which is not needed.’’ The Scottish man patted Eggsy reassuringly on the shoulder, and walked ahead of him, and out of Harry’s house returning back to the Kingsman HQ.


End file.
